101.5 The Butler, Requested
The Butler, Requested is Chapter 101.5 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. The extra chapter is a side story to the Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc. Summary After the incident occurred at Ciel Phantomhive's manor, Arthur Conan Doyle returned to write and finds himself out of ideas. His editor suggested to him to write children's fables considering he always writes historical stories. But thinking of not fitting Ciel's taste on reading, Arthur catches himself wondering until he falls asleep. When Arthur wakes up, he finds himself on the seashore and encounters Grell Sutcliff, as a mermaid princess, who is searching for their prince. Grell shares their story about being the youngest and most attractive mermaid. One day, they saw the prince and fell in love at first sight, so they are eager to meet him. They met Undertaker, as the Sea Witch, to trade their voice for a pair of legs, but as Undertaker thinks of Grell's voice as noisy, he suggested to give him a first-rate laugh instead. While Arthur is caught up wondering, Grell sees the prince, William T. Spears, for whom they were looking. While William is standing mightily, accompanied by his guard, Ronald Knox, Grell excitedly drools over without realizing that they are strangling Arthur, and Arthur transits to another dream. This time, Arthur finds himself in a forest and encounters Charles Grey and Charles Phipps who introduce themselves as the hunters who protect the forest area. Phipps warns Arthur that there are dangerous wolves in the woods so he shouldn't be wandering around. Then, Ciel, as Little Red Riding Hood, arrives, accompanied by Sebastian Michaelis, the wolf. Their appearance surprises Arthur, and they say that they are currently on a mission sending food to Queen Victoria, the grandmother. Phipps narrates that Ciel has experience on taming the wolves that have been threatening the village and adds that a legend says that Ciel's hood was dyed red from the blood of the wolves he had killed. However, Ciel states that this is only a rumor and that he is only wearing the hood because of the Queen. Sarcastically, Sebastian remarks that, as long as he is tied to Ciel through their contract, he is very tame compared to Double Charles. When Ciel and Sebastian leave them, Arthur tries to stop them, however, he finds himself falling off a cliff and loses his consciousness once again. Arthur dreams transit to other fairy tales. His dreams lead him to Lau, as the prince, who finally finds Sieglinde Sullivan, as Cinderella, and to Joker, as Captain Hook, who lost his hand because of a crocodile and has to deal with Peter, as Peter Pan. Arthur sees Joanne Harcourt, as Snow White, who fears being kissed by Aleistor Chamber, with the P4 and their fags, as the seven dwarves, watching them. Also, he dreams of Soma Asman Kadar, as Aladdin, requesting Agni, as the genie, to grant him a wish. Arthur's dreams are interrupted when he is woken up by Elizabeth Midford, as Gerda, who is concerned about him sleeping on the snow ground. She tells Arthur that she has to go to Sebastian's, the Ice King's, castle to rescue her childhood friend—Ciel, as Kai—who was kidnapped by the King. When Arthur offers to help her, Elizabeth shows him her gratitude and tells him about her childhood friend: that he used to be a cute and sweet child until he was stabbed in his eye and heart by shards of the devil's mirror and turned cold, not trusting anyone anymore. When Arthur and Elizabeth arrive at the castle, Sebastian already awaits them, sitting on his throne. He tells Elizabeth that he cannot be the awful person she claims him to be as Ciel came to him by his own will. Then, Ciel appears to Elizabeth's and Arthur's surprise and states that he cannot return anymore as his heart has been frozen and his eye now belongs to the devil. However, Arthur insists that he should not give up, that he can always try again, as he is still a child. Still, Ciel chooses to stay in the Ice King's palace, saying goodbye to Elizabeth and Arthur. Sebastian declares for them to go home and says to Arthur that he should not waste his time and continue writing about a cynical and smart, drug-addicted detective instead as Ciel is waiting in anticipation and he will not meet his deadline like that. In the end, Arthur finally gains consciousness and sees that his failed manuscript got tainted with ink. Despite being upset, Arthur decides to throw out the said manuscript and starts writing another tale about Sherlock Holmes. Characters in Order of Appearance *Arthur Conan Doyle *Grell Sutcliff *Angelina Dalles *Irene Diaz *Ran-Mao *Undertaker *Ronald Knox *William T. Spears *Charles Grey *Charles Phipps *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis *Queen Victoria *Tanaka *Mey-Rin *Baldroy *Finnian *Hilde Dickhaut *Grete Hilbard *Anne Drewanz *Lau *Sieglinde Sullivan *Wolfram Gelzer *Joker *Doll *Dagger *Peter *Wendy *Herman Greenhill *Lawrence Bluewer *Edgar Redmond *Gregory Violet *Cheslock *Edward Midford *Clayton *Aleistor Chamber *Joanne Harcourt *Soma Asman Kadar *Agni *Elizabeth Midford Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc